Kazuto's secret
by MrHappie
Summary: Asuna makes her way through the thick snow and when she finally reaches his house, a surprise awaited her. Kazuto has been keeping a secret, but what could he possibly be wanting to keep from Asuna?


**A/N: Hey guys! This is just a very short fic on an idea that i had. I apologize for the quality of this one, as I didn't really know how to go about writing this. With that in mind, I still hope you will enjoy this!**

* * *

It was another freezing cold winter day, not many people could be seen walking along the streets, as most people would be smart enough to stay at home to enjoy a cup of hot chocolate. It was cold enough to freeze hell. However, there was one girl that could be seen, trudging through the snow and fighting back the cold. It was Asuna.

She was making her way to Kazuto's house and nothing could stop her from doing so. She was feeling lonely and bored being at home, so she decided to go over to her boyfriend's house. Her determination increased at the thought of seeing her hero again as she continued to walk through the thick snow like a soldier marching towards war.

When she finally reached his house, she took off her gloves and fished out her mobile phone from the multi-layered jacket she was wearing. Little did she know about the surprise that awaited her.

An out of breath Kazuto picked up and his heavy panting could be heard through the phone. "Kirito-kun, I'm outside your house now, can you help open the door. I'm freezing out here!" The panting stopped and Kazuto ran downstairs to open the door.

"A.. asuna-san, what are you doing here? You always call from your house before you come over," Kazuto said in a nervous tone.

"Well, I got bored at home, and I decided to give you a surprise! Nevermind that, hurry up and let me in!"

"Oh ah.. give me a moment." Kazuto said as he ran back in for a moment before letting Asuna in.

Asuna got really suspicious of Kazuto at this point. "Were you busy with something before I came, Kirito-kun?"

"Err, not really. Oh! Look at the wonderful weather we're having today!"

"Nothing is wonderful about this weather."

"Asuna-san! You must be freezing! Let me get you some hot coco." Kazuto said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Why don't you go into my room and wait!" he shouted from the kitchen.

"What could he be doing that would make him act so... nervous? Don't tell me.." Asuna wasn't the type that lets her questions go unanswered but she didn't want to start questioning him without getting enough evidence.

It looked like a blizzard was about to happen outside and anyone that was caught in it would be as troubled as poor little Kazuto, still thinking about how to avoid his predicament while making his girlfriend's drink.

While Kazuto was downstairs, the lightning flash Asuna quickly turned on his computer and checked his web history. _Blank. _Why? She looked around some more, and found the final piece of evidence she needed. She spotted a hastily hidden magazine. "This... this magazine under his pillow... it... couldn't be..."

* * *

Kazuto was going to melt under the death gaze she was giving him while sipping on her drink. He was like a mouse, trapped in a corner by cat that was about to eat him for dinner.

"Kirito-kun, why don't you tell me the truth about what you were doing before I arrived."

"I... I... don't know what you are talking abo-"

"I've been with you for 2 years I know when you are lying! You were obviously watching this awesome drama series I introduced to you!" Asuna exclaimed with excitement as she whipped out the magazine from under his bed. "This is the most recent magazine update on the drama with all the up-to-date news!"

"You were panting from all the laughing, and you deleted your web history to keep this as a secret from me!"

Kazuto raised his hands in defeat. "Ah... you got me. Please... don't tell Rika. She won't let me hear the end of her teasing."

"Hmph. And you said it was boring! You should know better to keep secrets from the best detective in Japan!" Asuna said with a triumphant tone in her voice,

"And also the best girlfriend!" He said as he hugged Asuna off the ground. "Sorry I kept it as a secret, I just thought it would be kinda embarrassing."

"Well, at least we can enjoy watching this together!"

* * *

**I know! It was terrible. Fortunately its very short, but i really enjoyed writing this. Please review and let me know on what you think about these kind of ideas/my writing. Thanks for reading:) Cya!**


End file.
